German utility model DE202006007784U1 teaches providing an additional loading floor in a luggage compartment. The additional loading floor is movable between a lowered position and a raised position and is constrained to the bottom floor of the luggage compartment by means of levers. When the loading floor is in the lowered position, these levers are housed in a longitudinal slot made in a front portion of the loading floor. The levers have a first end, hinged to the bottom floor about a first horizontal axis, and a second end, which is opposite to the first and is guided by the slot so that it slides in a longitudinal direction when the loading floor is raised and is then manually pulled backwards, towards the outside of the luggage compartment.
When the second end of the levers comes out from the slot, the loading floor can rotate with respect to the levers about a second horizontal axis parallel to the first and then be placed in the raised position. In particular, elastic elements are provided to push the second end of the levers outside of the slot and thus facilitate the manoeuvres of raising the loading floor.
The need is felt to improve the above-described known solution by eliminating the above-mentioned slot, which can be relatively complex to produce, whilst keeping the functioning unchanged.
In addition, the need is felt to have greater freedom in adjusting the height of the loading floor when the latter is placed in its raised position.